Dawno dawno temu
by nox92
Summary: Czasy królów, smoków i tajemnic


Dawno dawno temu za siedmioma górami za siedmioma lasami, czyli w bardzo odległej części świata, znajdowało się niewielkie królestwo. Dzieci latały tam gołe i brudne, a ich rodzice cieszyli się szczęściem pociech, jednym słowem mieszkańcom niczego nie brakowało. Najbardziej zadowolona wydawała się jednak para królestwa. Bogowie nie obdarzyli ich niestety potomkiem, nie żałowali jednak tego, gdyż ich chrześnica rekompensowała im wszystkie braki. Teraz jednak dorosła, a oni wraz z rodzicami zaczynali martwić się jej przyszłością.

- To nie powinno mieć miejsca. Nasza córka nie powinna woleć latać po drzewach i chować się w kryptach niż tańczyć na balach i szukać męża, nie wspominając o przydomku jaki do niej przylgnął – zaczął mówić król. – Gdzie popełniliś… - ostre spojrzenie żony uciszyło go momentalnie.

- Dajmy jej trochę czasu, jest jeszcze młoda, myślę, że po prostu potrzebuje się oswoić z tą myślą.

Państwo Black dalej milczeli przygnębieni. Być może tak jak sugerował władca zbyt folgowali córce, ale zawsze leżało im na sercu tylko jej dobro. Przez następną godzinę dyskutowali o możliwościach przymuszenia dziewczyny do wyboru męża, jednak znaleźli żadnego rozwiązania. Gdy król został sam z żoną, zaczęli dyskutować we własnym gronie.

- Jak mogłeś Gellercie? Jak mogłeś im powiedzieć, że popełnili błąd w jej wychowaniu – Minerwa patrzyła na niego z urazą.

- Wyglądasz pięknie jak się złościsz, mógłbym cię schrupać. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

- Nie zmieniaj tematu! Czasami zastanawiam się jak ja z tobą wytrzymuję. To nasi przyjaciele, Gellercie. Nikomu nie mówi się takich rzeczy, a już zwłaszcza przyjaciołom!

- Skąd wiesz, że właśnie to zamierzałem powiedzieć? Może miałem na myśli nas wszystkich...

- Bo cię trochę znam – weszła mu w słowo.

Gellert przyjrzał się żonie uważniej. Stała wyprostowana, lekko potargana, a oczy sypały iskry. Była piękna. Wiedział, że teraz zapewne będzie chciała mu zrobić kilkugodzinny wykład na temat traktowania przyjaciół, zresztą trzeci w tym miesiącu, a on z całą pewnością mógł robić znacznie ciekawsze rzeczy. Szybkimi krokami pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i wpił się w jej usta uciszając ją skutecznie. Kobieta początkowo próbowała się wyrwać. Niemniej Gellert należał do mężczyzn, którzy zawsze dostają to, czego chcą. Jego ręce zaczęły wędrować po jej ciele, zahaczając o pośladki. Zapomnieli się do tego stopnia, że nawet nie widzieli, jak ktoś wszedł. Dopiero cichy śmiech przywrócił ich do świata żywych.

- Chyba nie zamierzacie tego tutaj robić, ku zgorszeniu całego dworu, prawda? – zapytała niewinnie dziewczyna stojąca w wejściu.

- O czym ty mówisz dziecko?

- O tym, że połowa dworu stoi przed otwartymi komnatami i zagląda z ciekawością do środka, jeszcze dzisiaj całe królestwo będzie wiedzieć jak bardzo się kochacie – roześmiała się.

- Czy to źle, Tonks? Tak właściwie to twoja wina, bo mieliśmy małą wymianę zdań na twój temat. A to był sposób Gellerta na odwrócenie mojej uwagi.

- Ale poskutkowało, czyż nie, kochanie? – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Policzki Minerwy zaczerwieniły się, już miała coś powiedzieć, ale mężczyzna nie dopuścił jej do głosu.

- Nie gorączkuj się już tak. Mamy pilniejsze sprawy. Jak na przykład tą młodą damę. Co my mam z tobą zrobić Nimfadoro?

Długie, czarne włosy dziewczyny momentalnie skróciły się do rozmiarów zapałki i zabarwiły na czerwono.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – palce zacisnęły się na różdżce, a mina wyrażała wściekłość.

- Uspokój się. Jakby nie to, że jesteś naszą chrześniaczką, trafiłabyś do lochu za obrazę majestatu. – Na słowa męża usta Minerwy wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu. – Poza tym mówiłem ci coś o stosownym wyglądzie, prawda?

Włosy jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniały, by po chwili z powrotem wrócić do poprzedniego wyglądu.

- Lepiej? – zapytała spokojnie. Była wściekła na króla i nie tylko ze względu jego docinek, ale przede wszystkim za zasmucenie rodziców. Kochała chrzestnych, mimo, że nie wyglądali na dużo więcej lat niż ona. Z całą pewnością to zasługa mężczyzny, ale mimo wszystko nikt, nawet ich nadworny alchemik nie poznał przepisu. Parsknęła śmiechem na jego wspomnienie, ale zaraz się uspokoiła, gdy doszło do niej, że królowa coś do niej mówi.

- …. więc uważamy, że to dobry pomysł, zgodzisz się z nami, prawda?

Nie wiedziała, co ma odpowiedzieć. Była świadoma, że nie może poprosić o powtórzenie pytania. _Raz się żyje._

- Oczywiście, a jakieś bliższe szczegóły mogę poznać? – zapytała, mając nadzieję, że nie wpakowała się w kolejną kabałę.

- Zajmiemy się wszystkim od rozgłoszenia turnieju, po wybór kolejnych konkurencji, ty musisz tylko patrzeć i rozstrzygnąć, kto wygrał lub jeśli od razu będziemy znali zwycięzcę, spełnić swój obowiązek – uśmiech Gellerta był bardziej złośliwy niż kiedykolwiek.

_[i]W co ja się wpakowałam?[/i]_

- Widziałeś jej minę? – zaśmiał się Grindenwald.

- Tego zaskoczenia nie dało się ukryć. Miałam nadzieję, że nie słuchała, bo inaczej by odmówiła – Minerwa przeciągnęła się z rozleniwieniem, uśmiechając czule do męża.

Gellert przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował, a niewinne pieszczoty szybko przybrały na sile. Gdy odsunęli się od siebie, ciężko dyszeli.

- Nie podobało mi się jak patrzy na ciebie Albus – powiedział z ledwo ukrywaną złością.

- Skąd ci to nagle przyszło do głowy?

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale to nieważne, nie podoba mi się to.

- Przesadzasz, Albus jest moim przyjacielem, to wszystko.

- Z twojej strony może nie, ale on wciąż coś do ciebie czuje. Zresztą to widać po jego…

- Nie kończ.

- Masz sprośne myśli, Minerwo, miałem na myśli wzrok. – Kobieta zaśmiała się młodzieńczo. – Ale naprawdę mi się to nie podoba, zawsze się wpatrywał w ciebie jak w obrazek, ale odkąd odmłodniałaś… - pokręcił głową.

- Tak, coś za co w pierwszej chwili miałam ochotę cię udusić.

- Ale teraz mnie kochasz, prawda? – uśmiechnął się do niej słodko, a ona nie mogła mu nie odpowiedzieć.

Tonks chodziła od ściany do ściany, próbując wymyślić sposób, by wykręcić się z całej sytuacji. Jak mogła się tak głupio dać podejść? Nie rozumiała jak ona, ceniąca swój spryt i inteligencję, mogła nie dostrzec pułapki. Księżyc już dawno wszedł, a ona wciąż nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiedzi jak z klasą się z tego wymigać. Już świtało, gdy wreszcie wpadła na pomysł. Położyła się do łóżka i przez najbliższe godziny nikt nie potrafił jej dobudzić.

- Wasza wysokość, chciałbym przedstawić ci panie eliksir rozweselający – alchemik pokłonił się nisko.

- Doprawdy? A co w nim takiego innowacyjnego?

- No…. nic.. Ale uznałem, że skoro masz panie, taki zły humor należałoby ci go poprawić – Gilderoy Lockhart w swej lawendowej szacie zaczynał się pocić. Gellerta Grindenwalda nie można było znieść, gdy wpadał w swój nastrój, przede wszystkim uwielbiał wtedy _uszczęśliwiać _ludzi.

- Wiesz co by mnie zadowoliło, idioto?

- N…ie panie?

- Eliksir, który sprawiłby, że Albus Dumbledore znikłby z powierzchni ziemi! Jak on śmiał tu przyjść i porywać moją Minerwę. Jak on śmiał? Mam do ciebie ważną sprawę, kochana – przedrzeźniał głos Albusa. – Już ja mu dam kochana.

Gilderoy zaczął chyłkiem wycofywać się do wyjścia i dopiero, gdy był za drzwiami, odetchnął. Można było wiele powiedzieć o ich królu, że był genialny i litościwy, ale gdy zaczynał być wściekły, naprawdę wściekły, wtedy lepiej było mu schodzić z drogi, zwłaszcza, gdy nie było w pobliżu królowej, która by załagodziła sytuację. Wiedział tylko jedno, Albus zostanie skrzywdzony i to bardzo. Dawno nie widział Gellerta w takim nastroju.

Gilderoy udał się do swojej pracowni, by znów pracować pośród oparów i zaduchu. Nie lubił tej pracy, szkodziła na jego cerę i włosy. Starał się je układać, ale niestety stały się oklapnięte. Próbował wynaleźć na to eliksir, ale nie mógł go przecież testować na sobie. Kto wie, co mogłoby się stać. Potajemnie więc dolewał ludziom do pucharu swoje wynalazki. Mógł więc obserwować jak włosy Georga Weasleya stały się nie tylko intensywnie żółte, ale także rosły i rosły i rosły. Moly zaczęła krzyczeć, Colin robił zdjęcia, by upamiętnić tę chwilę, a Fred z Georgem byli zachwyceni. Szybko jednak domyślili się, czyja to zasługa i od razu chcieli wyciągnąć od niego przepis, a gdy stwierdził, że nie pamięta, to tylko się roześmiali.

- Gilderoyu wspaniały, na pewno potrafisz sobie przypomnieć, prawda? – George zaczął się sugestywnie bawić różdżką, w tym czasie Fred zatarasował mu wyjście.

Lockhart jednak należał do pociesznych niezdar, więc przez następne dni jego włosy były zafarbowane na kolor niebieski i obcięte na bardzo krótką zapałkę. Za każdym razem, gdy przeglądał się w lustrze, jęczał zdruzgotany.

- Widzisz, my w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, pamiętamy receptury na nasze wynalazki.

Zaklęcie w końcu ustąpiło, jednak minęło sporo czasu nim to się stało. Jednak mimo swojego pecha i nieszczęścia, dzisiaj jacyś bogowie nad nim czuwali i zdołał się wymknąć z sali tronowej, nim został porządnie uszkodzony przez króla.

Gellert właśnie siedział na tronie, obracając w długich palcach czereśnię, dopóki nie włożył jej do ust i nie sięgnął po następną, pestką plując przed siebie, nie zauważył nawet jak trafił w oko przybysza.

- Szukam króla. – Odezwał się lodowato przybysz.

- Widzisz go przed sobą, matole. – Różdżka niebezpiecznie zadrżała w dłoni mężczyzny w pelerynie.

- Widzę tylko błazna, który siedzi na tronie swojego pana, o czym, wierz mi, na pewno się dowie. A teraz wykonaj to, co należy do twoich obowiązków i powiedz mi, gdzie go mogę znaleźć.

Gellertowi wystarczył tylko ułamek sekundy. Powietrze wypełniła magia, a przybysz przeleciał przez całą salę i uderzył w ścianę za drzwiami, które się przed nim zamknęły. Podniósł się z wszelką godnością na jaką było go stać. Otrzepał się i wyprostował zagięcia na materiale i otworzył drzwi z hukiem.

- Ty wciąż tutaj? – mruknął znudzony mężczyzna.

- Tak, nie będę cię przepraszał za swoją pomyłkę, bo zachowujesz się dokładnie, tak jak powiedziałem. Przybyłem na turniej, walczyć o rękę twojej chrześnicy, czy córki, jak zwał, tak zwał.

- Czemu to robisz, gdy widocznie nie interesuje cię jej ręka?

- Mam swoje powody i nie zamierzam się z nich tłumaczyć. Gdzie mogę się zakwaterować?

- Gospoda pod złamanym zębem. Lepiej bym cię nie widział do czasu turnieju. Poza tym podczas rozgrywek też bym uważał, te wypadki… Zdarzają się cały czas. – Gellert uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

- Coś sugerujesz, panie? – Brew nieznajomego mężczyzny powędrowała wysoko.

- Nic, mój drogi, tylko tyle, że takie zawody są po prostu niebezpieczne. Nie zdradziłeś mi jednak swojego imienia.

- Severus. Severus Snape.

- Nie słyszałem o tobie.

- Czasami brak sławy, to najlepsza opinia. Pozwolisz jednak, królu, że odejdę, jestem niezwykle zmęczony podróżą, mam za sobą długą drogę.

Gellert skinął głową i znów sięgnął do miseczki, przeżuwał chwilę czereśnie, a następnie wypuścił szereg pocisków, które trafiły kolejną osobę proszącą o audiencję.

- Remusie, witaj! Co cię do mnie sprowadza. – Po tym nieznośnym Snape'ie, wilkołak wydawał się być miłą odmianą. Jednak nie zamierzał go przepraszać, to było poniżej jego godności.

- Słyszałem o turnieju, panie i chciałem zgłosić moją kandydaturę. – Król jęknął w duchu. Najpierw ten idiota, w ogóle nie dbający o jego chrześnicę, a teraz wilkołak od siedmiu boleści. Żaden z tych kandydatów nie był godny Tonks. – Oczywiście, mój drogi. Kandydaci zatrzymują się w Karczmie pod Złamanym Zębem, zechcesz do nich dołączyć, czy wolisz jednak pozostać w swojej samotni? – zapytał niewinnym tonem.

Powszechnie było wiadomo, że w domu Lupina brakowało kobiecej ręki. Ale nigdy dotąd nie przejawiał zainteresowania żadną z mieszkanek królestwa. Czemu więc zdecydował się tak nagle?

- Jeśli to możliwe, to tak, panie. Teraz pozwól mi odejść, muszę się odpowiednio przygotować.

Gdy wyszedł król znów został sam, mając mnóstwo czasu na planowanie swojej zemsty. Nie zdołał jednak tego uczynić, bo drzwi się otworzyły z trzaskiem, a do pomieszczenia wparowała Nimfadora Tonks.

- Stwierdziłam, że przyda ci się pomoc z doborem zadań. Jedno jest ode mnie. Smoki. Charlie Weasley oswaja je. Weźmy jakiegoś dzikiego. – Grindenwald patrzył na nią jakby straciła zmysły. A potem w jego oczach, zaczęły błyszczeć iskierki wesołości.

- Masz rację, przyda się im trochę adrenaliny. A ja dokładnie wiem, komu powierzę to ważne zadanie. – Diaboliczny uśmiech nie wróżył nic dobrego.

Tonks wzdrygnęła się lekko. Ktokolwiek zaszkodził królowi, nie będzie więcej stanowił problemu.

- Masz już trzech uczestników?

- Właściwie tak. Pierwszy złapał mnie przed śniadaniem, a ostatni właśnie poprosił mnie o możliwość udziału. Także właśnie skompletowaliśmy zawodników.

- Dowiem się kto to?

- Oczywiście – a gdy zauważył w jej oczach błysk triumfu, dodał – w swoim czasie.

Odeszła zamiatając spódnicą po podłodze. Zdziwił się, że nie tupała przy tym. W drzwiach potknęła się o framugę i poleciała z łoskotem do przodu. Gdyby nie wysoka, czarnowłosa postać, upadłaby. Z tej odległości Gellert nie mógł dojrzeć kto to jest.

Tonks spojrzała w oczy swojej wybawczyni i podziękowała cicho.

- Dziękuję, ciociu.

- Nie ma za co, dziecko. Po prostu bądź ostrożniejsza w przyszłości. Przecież nikt nie chce, żeby coś ci się stało, prawda? – Czarne oczy przeszywały ją na wskroś, a ironiczny uśmiech nie wróżył nic dobrego.

Kobieta odeszła zostawiając Tonks samą. To skutecznie wyparło myśli o innych kandydatach. Ciotka Bellatrix nigdy nie była do końca zdrowa na umyśle, ale odkąd zajęli się nią Lastrange'owie było lepiej.

Nagły ruch na końcu korytarza przykuł jej uwagę. Przyspieszyła kroku i po chwili była oko w oko ze skrybą. Okulary, o przerażająco grubych, niczym denka, szkłach, spadały mu z nosa, na rękach trzymał stos grubych tomiszczy, a nogi aż mu się uginały pod ciężarem. Tonks doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, co się stanie jeśli biedakowi nie pomoże. Całe jego pole widzenia było zasłonięte księgami. Nie pytając go nawet o zdanie od razu przejęła od niego część i ruszyła raźnie do przodu.

- Panna Nimfadora, miło mi cię widzieć. Ale nie powinnaś mi pomagać, król Gellert byłby niezadowolony, że dźwigasz takie ciężary.

- Król Gellert powinien pomyśleć o jakiejś pomocy dla ciebie, Rabs. Kiedyś dojdzie do nieszczęścia i oczywiście obwini ciebie, zamiast siebie. Nie martw się pogadam z nim. Powiedz mi lepiej co słychać u ciotki Belli, wydawała się być… w dobrym humorze.

- Tak, niestety aż za dobrym – powiedział ponuro mężczyzna. Dziewczyna przyjrzała mu się uważniej. Ognisto – czerwone włosy ujęte były w zgrabny kucyk spływający aż do pośladków. Ciemno zielona jedwabna koszula była rozpięta pod szyją, ukazując nieco torsu, a kolczyk w kształcie sztyletu przykuwał wzrok. [i]_ Gdyby nie te okulary, mógłby uchodzić za całkiem przystojnego mężczyznę – pomyślała._ [/i]– Obawiam się, że jest z nią coraz gorzej. Rudolf też się martwi, ale wiesz jaki on jest. Nie pokaże nic po sobie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej, a głęboki rumieniec wystąpił na jej policzki. [i]_Zdecydowanie zbyt przystojny.[/i]_ Doszli jednak do jego pracowni. Lastrange przekroczył próg i postawił książki na biurku, a dziewczyna ruszyła za nim. Nie bez powodu jednak dworzanie wymyślili jej przezwisko niezdara. Książki rozsypały się na podłodze, a rudowłosy złapał ją w mocnym uścisku. Silne ręce podtrzymywały jej talię, a jego zapach oszałamiał jej zmysły. Jednak on zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Szybko ją puścił i machnął różdżką, powodując, że poleciały na swoje miejsce.

- Czemu właściwie nie używasz magii do przenoszenia ich z miejsca na miejsce? – zapytała zdziwiona, widząc, co robi.

- Bo to niepotrzebne. Nie lubię wyręczać się magią więcej niż to konieczne. Ale może masz rację, że trzeba zacząć to robić. Nie mogę przecież pozwolić takim ślicznym pannom nosić swoich rzeczy, prawda?

- A tym mniej ślicznym, możesz? - Zaśmiał się cicho.

- Touche. Nie chcę być niemiły, ale muszę brać się do pracy, inaczej twój chrzestny obedrze mnie żywcem ze skóry. Ale odwiedź mnie jeszcze. Lubię z tobą rozmawiać. – Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, a jej serce lekko przyspieszyło.

Ludzie, których mijała, dziwnie się na nią patrzyli, a ona nie miała pojęcia, że na twarzy widniał jej szeroki uśmiech. I nagle przypomniała sobie o tym nieszczęsnym turnieju. Jeśli chciałaby coś z nim zrobić, to teraz była jedyna okazja. Obawiała się jednak, sądząc po dzisiejszym humorze Grindenwalda, że to nie wchodziło w rachubę. Natomiast Rabstan nie mógłby się do niego zgłosić i nie chodziło tylko o uznanie Gella. Wiedziała, że nigdy by go nie zaakceptował, ze względu na pracę jaką wykonywał. Martwiło ją jednak, żeby sobie nie poradził. Czasami jak go widziała, był niemal tak samo niezdarny jak ona i nie miała prawa prosić go o coś takiego. Pokręciła ze smutkiem głową i zrezygnowała z pomysłu udania się z tym do króla. Przez chwilę rozważała pójście do Minerwy, ale z tego, co wiedziała, nie było jej w zamku, a nawet jeśli to też raczej nie pochwaliłaby jej wyboru, już słyszała jej słowa [i]_Za blisko Belli, Tonks. Wiesz o tym równie dobrze jak ja._ [/i]Oj tak McGonagall nie przepadała za Bellatrix. Miała jej zwłaszcza za złe kłótnie z Andromedą o jej przywilej zatrzymania panieńskiego nazwiska. Jeśli w rodzinie były same córki, jedynym sposobem na zachowanie nazwiska dla pokoleń, był specjalny przywilej wprowadzony przez Gellerta, dla Minerwy, która koniecznie chciała zachować swoje. Tym sposobem Andromeda i Ted zostali państwem Black, a nie Tonks. A że Ted był miłym i skłonnym do kompromisów mężczyzną, zapatrzonym w żonę jak w obrazek, zgodził się bez najmniejszego żalu. Zwłaszcza, że to był jedyny warunek postawiony przez Druellę i Cygnusa, którzy nie darzyli zięcia szczególną sympatią. Niestety, to mu nie pomogło za bardzo w jej pozyskiwaniu. Była jednak tak pochłonięta myślami, że nie zauważyła nawet idącej z naprzeciwka osoby, z którą się zderzyła. Tym razem jednak nic nie uchroniło jej przed upadkiem. Zadarła głowę do góry i spojrzała w najpiękniejsze oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała.

- Nie zauważyłam pana, najmocniej przepraszam.

- Proszę następnym razem uważać, jak pani chodzi. – I minął ją z zamiarem odejścia.

- Nie pomoże mi pan wstać? – zapytała zdziwiona.

- Czy to też przerasta pani możliwości? – Mimo swoich słów wyciągnął jednak rękę. Nie wiedział jednak, że duma dziewczyny jest niemal tak samo ogromna jak jego. Spojrzała z pogardą na jego rękę i niezgrabnie podniosła się do pozycji stojącej.

- Jak pan widzi, nie. Ale prawdziwy dżentelmen…

- W takim razie ustaliliśmy już, że nim nie jestem, czyż nie? – i nie oglądając się nawet na nią, odszedł, zostawiając ją z na wpół otwartymi ustami.

Tonks zgrzytnęła zębami, a różdżka niewiadomo kiedy pojawiła się w jej dłoniach. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie złośliwie i machnęła nią, mrucząc słowa pod nosem. Zaklęcie trafiło go dokładnie w kość ogonową, a on poleciał parę metrów do przodu, boleśnie spadając na tylną część ciała. Tonks dla bezpieczeństwa szybko się ewakuowała, ale jeszcze za rogiem była w stanie słyszeć przekleństwa niosące się echem po korytarzu. Przez całą drogę do komnat, złośliwy uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy. Nie była jednak świadoma, jak pożałuje tego w przyszłości.

Dzień turnieju zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, a jej aż skręcało żołądek z niepokoju. Nie znała kandydatów i nikt, nawet Minerwa, nie chciał jej udzielić tej informacji. Popatrzyła na to, co przygotowały jej służące i stwierdziła, że za nic w świece nie założy tego różowego czegoś. Skupiła się mocno i za moment miała na sobie fioletowo-czarną sukienkę, z wysokim rozcięciem na udzie. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie –[i] _to się nie spodoba Gellowi [/i]_ - i niemal się zaśmiała na tę myśl. Uwielbiała doprowadzać go do szału. Zwłaszcza zdrobnieniem, zabawnie marszczył wtedy brwi, a usta wykrzywiały się w grymasie, po to by sięgnąć po następną czereśnię i wypluć pestkę ze złością w jej stronę. Drzwi komnaty rozwarły się i weszła przez nie niewysoka osóbka. W pierwszej chwili Tonks jej nie poznała. Włosy były gładko zaczesana, coś co nigdy nie zdarzyło się do tej pory.

- Jak? – zapytała, a jej usta uformowały się w ładne o.

- Pytasz o głowę? Zabiegi służebnych. Wierz mi wiele, mało przyjemnych zabiegów. Królowi nie spodoba się twój strój – to było tylko stwierdzenie. Dziewczyna zdążyła się przyzwyczaić do ekscentrycznego ubioru koleżanki. – Powiem więcej, będzie wściekły – pozwoliła sobie na delikatny uśmiech, a w oczach odezwały się psotne chochliki.

- Tak, wiem to, nasza grzeczna Hermiono. Chociaż może nie do końca. Słyszałam o pewnym tajemniczym wielbicielu, który obsypuje cię zatrważającą ilością kwiatów i manuskryptów. – Tonks uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i znów popatrzyła na jej fryzurę ze zdziwieniem. – Naprawdę nie wiem, jak poradzili sobie w końcu z twoją szopą.

- Wierz mi i wolisz żeby tak pozostało. Ja też bym wolała, bo zostało mi już zapowiedziane, że to cudowne, że wreszcie udało się je poskromić – powiedziała zawiedziona.

- Co cię bardziej niepokoi? Sam proces, czy zmiana wizerunku.

- Obie rzeczy, Tonks. Nieważne, chodź, bo się spóźnimy.

Granger weszła po stopniach pierwsza. Tłum wiwatował, spodziewając się kogo zobaczy. Już była na podwyższeniu, gdy poczuła uporczywe swędzenie. Było to tak niespodziewane, że niemal sięgnęła dolnej części pleców. Powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili.

- Powitajmy teraz naszych uczestników – czysty głos Gellerta rozległ się w powietrzu.

Świąd wiąż narastał, a ona usilnie starała się powstrzymać przed drapaniem. Jednak, gdy spojrzała w obsydianowe oczy, wiedziała już, kto jest odpowiedzialny za jej stan. Złośliwy uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, a ona wreszcie dowiedziała się, jak ma na imię.

- Severus Snape – mężczyzna ukłonił się.

- Remus Lupin – Tonks jęknęła słysząc to nazwisko, a on uśmiechnął się tylko do niej ciepło.

- I Syriusz Black – w głosie Gellerta można było usłyszeć, komu kibicuje najbardziej.

Mężczyzna podjechał do niej na koniu i wręczył czerwoną różę, mówiąc jednocześnie:

- Nimfadoro możesz być pewna, że zwyciężę dla ciebie – mówił to cicho, jednak w taki sposób, że cały dwór słyszał jego deklarację.

- Dziękuję ci panie – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, nie mając innego wyjścia. Dostrzegła jeszcze błysk w oku Syriusza i przelotne spojrzenie ku Hermionie.

Jeszcze raz spojrzała na Granger i przeklinała siebie za głupotę.

- Hermiono…. Mogłabyś mi pomóc? – zapytała ją cichym szeptem, przykuwając jej uwagę.

- Co się dzieje?

- Ktoś złośliwie odpłaca mi się z nawiązką i mam pewien swędzący problem. – Dziewczyna uniosła ze zdziwieniem brwi, a gdy Tonks wytłumaczyła jej szeptem całą historię śmiała się do rozpuku przykuwając uwagę zebranych. Nie mogła się jednak powstrzymać, a łzy zaczęły ciec z jej oczu.

- Wszystko w porządku, dziewczęta? – zapytała Minerwa.

- Tak, królowo, w najmniejszym. Przepraszam za moje zachowanie – powiedziała ze skruchą Granger. Oczy jednak przeczyły, że jest jej przykro. Nim Tonks zorientowała się, co się dzieje, dziewczyna zdążyła już skończyć, a panna Black odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Dzięki, chociaż nie musiałaś się śmiać.

- Przepraszam, nie mogłam się powstrzymać. A teraz ciii, oglądaj i tak ominęłyśmy pierwszą konkurencję.

- O daj spokój, wyrwanie klucza Chochlikom Kornwalijskim. Pestka. Ciekawe, kto układał to zadanie.

- Tak się składa, że ja – powiedział król.

- Och przepraszam, Gell.

- A jakbyś patrzyła uważniej, widziałabyś, że to nie było takie proste zadanie – powiedział z nutką groźby w głosie. Minerwa zdzieliła go po głowie. - A to bolało, kochanie.

- Bo miało boleć, [i]_kochanie[/i]._ Zostaw naszą chrześnicę w spokoju. Wystarczająco pokazałeś nam dzisiaj jak duże jest twoje ego – powiedziało wyraźnie złe kochanie.

- Chyba nie masz na myśli… - król nie dokończył, a Nimfadora wodziła ciekawie wzrokiem pomiędzy jednym a drugim.

- Oczywiście, że to mam na myśli. A teraz bądź tak miły i się zamknij, bo stracimy przez twoje humory całe przedstawienie.

- Ktoś tu dzisiaj komuś podpadł – powiedziała Hermiona.

- Ale wyobraź sobie jak przyjemne będzie godzenie – powiedziała do Granger konspiracyjnym tonem panna Black.

- Tonks! – Policzki Hermiony przybrały barwę czereśni, którą Gellert pakował sobie właśnie do ust.

Drugim zadaniem było rozpoznać pośród trzynastu trujących roślin tę właściwą. Pierwszy do konkurencji podchodził Remus. Jednak, gdy chwycił jego zdaniem właściwy korzeń, jego usta wykrzywił grymas, a on pognał szybko do zamku. Drugi w kolejności był Syriusz, który wybrał właściwą roślinę. Bellatrix Lastrange podeszła do stanowiska i szybko wymieniła zioła, by do konkurencji mógł przystąpić kolejny zawodnik. Severus Snape długo jednak krążył od jednego końca stołu, do drugiego, przyglądając się uważnie leżącym składnikom. Potem spojrzał na czarnowłosą kobietę i przeniósł spojrzenie na króla.

- Pośród leżących tu roślin, nie ma takiej, która nie byłaby trująca.

- Kłamstwo! – zawołała Bella i wyciągnęła różdżkę, a po chwili Severus uskakiwał przed czerwonym promieniem.

Tonks zakryła sobie usta. A ciotka spojrzała najpierw na nią, a potem na Hermionę, której nigdy nie darzyła sympatią. Zaśmiała się dziko i rzuciła w jej stronę Avadą. Niewiadomo skąd pojawił się Rabstan, który w samą porę przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie, powodując tym samym, że zaklęcie minęło ją o milimetry. Na dole Rudolfus obezwładniał żonę, ale dla nich nic już nie istniało. Niemal pochylali się ku sobie, gdy usłyszeli ciche chrząknięcie Minerwy.

- Rabstanie, może zechcesz z nami zostać? – gdy mężczyzna kiwnął głową, uśmiechnęła się i wskazała miejsce obok Hermiony.

Nie zdążyła zauważyć pełnego rozczarowanie wzroku Nimfadory, która usiadła obok nich, ale zrobiła się dziwnie milcząca.

- Przed nami ostatnie zadanie, ale z całą pewnością nie najłatwiejsze. Zostało nam już tylko dwóch zawodników. Remusie, chociaż cię z nami teraz nie ma, wiedz, że walczyłeś dzielnie i na pewno zostaniesz w naszych sercach. Niestety jednak nie może on brać dalej udziału w turnieju. – Na ustach Gellerta można było dostrzec pojawiający się szeroki, złośliwy uśmiech. Mężczyzna wyglądał na niezwykle z siebie zadowolonego, co zaciekawiło Tonks. Natomiast Minerwa zgrzytała zębami. – Albusie! Możesz go przyprowadzić.

Jednak gdy Grindenwald zobaczył Dumbledore'a mina mu zrzedła. Albus dosiadał smoka, krzycząc przy tym radośnie.

- Dziękuję ci Gellercie, nie bawiłem się tak od lat – jednak ku zdziwieniu wszystkich nie wylądował, tylko poleciał dalej w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

- Nie ma za co Albusie – powiedział głośno, a do siebie wymruczał jeszcze – Leć i nie wracaj.

Gdy Minerwa usłyszała te słowa, znów mocno uderzyła Gellerta.

- Za co? Mamy dzień bicia mnie po głowie? - zapytał król, a w odpowiedzi poczuł również cios Nimfadory, ale to jej słowa, sprawiły, że jego wściekłość wzrosła maksymalnie.

- Jeśli dobrze słyszeliście, król ustanowił dzisiejszy dzień jako [i]_dzień bicia go po głowie.[/i]_ Nie krępujcie się więc – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do chrzestnego, ale to cichy śmiech żony, ubódł go najbardziej.

- Widać straciliśmy ostatnią konkurencję, ale myślę, że możemy go zamienić na pojedynek na miecze, chyba, że moja ukochana chrześnica, dokonała już wyboru. – Tonks spojrzała na obu mężczyzn i sama nie wiedziała, które piekło wybrać, więc pokręciła tylko głową.

Walka była długa i wyczerpująca. Przez długi czas nie wyłaniał się żaden zwycięzca. W końcu zaczęli stosować nieczyste chwyty. Koniec końców wygrał czarnowłosy mężczyzna.

- Mamy zwycięzcę – w tym momencie na podium wkroczył Gilderoy Lockhart.

- O przepraszam – ciche czknięcie wydobyło się z jego ust – Chyba pomyliłem miejsca.

- Najwyraźniej – burknął przegrany.

- Damy teraz czas narzeczeństwu do lepszego poznania. A jutro urządzimy sobie wesele.

Tonks skrzywiła się na te słowa. Mężczyzna, którego chciała, siedział obok niej u boku już nie do końca najlepszej przyjaciółki. W dodatku zdawali się nie widzieć świata poza sobą, a ona musiała teraz odejść z nim. Prychnęła cicho, widząc jak wyciąga ku niej rękę.

- Chodź, nie czas na fochy. Musimy sobie parę rzeczy wyjaśnić – powiedział cicho.

Powoli ruszyła za nim. Weszli do królewskich ogrodów, znajdując najbardziej odległą od ludzi ławkę.

- Przybyłem tutaj w poszukiwaniu kobiety. Kobiety, którą zobaczyłem kiedyś i zdobyła moje serce – zaczął powoli. Wydawało się, że każde słowo trudno mu wypowiedzieć.

- Domyślam się, że to nie ja – zauważyła zgryźliwie.

- Przestań się dąsać. Nie pasuje ci to, poza tym widziałam jak patrzyłaś na tego gryzipiórka.

- Gryzipiórka? – zaśmiała się cicho. – No dobrze, kim jest ta kobieta? I dlaczego startowałeś w turnieju?

- Bo tylko tak mogłem ją znaleźć. Będąc w tłumie, trudno byłoby mi ją wypatrzeć. Będąc w centrum wydarzeń, powinno być prościej. Gdybym tylko wiedział, że to wcale nie jest takie trudne….

- Ale wygrałeś, dlaczego? Walczyłeś tak zaciekle… - Tonks koniecznie chciała się dowiedzieć , nie wiedziała dlaczego.

- Gdy ogarnia mnie złość, potrafię być… nieprzewidywalny, to chyba będzie odpowiednie słowo. A twój pisarczyk, zabrał coś mojego.

Tonks zaśmiała się.

- Hermiona? To jest ta tajemnicza kobieta? Co wy wszyscy w niej widzicie? – zanim jednak zdążył odpowiedzieć, powiedziała – No tak, przypominam sobie, że ostatnio podróżowała. Ale jakim cudem cię nie poznała?

Tym razem to on się zaśmiał – ponuro.

- Widzisz, jej koń się burzył i gnał w bez opamiętania. Pomogłem jej, gdyby nie to, zapewne…

- Skręciłaby kark – kiwnął głową.

- Wtedy spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się do mnie, dziękując. Nie zapomnę tego widoku.

- Jesteś złośliwy i zrzędliwy, a jednocześnie taki inny – w spojrzeniu dziewczyny było coś, czego nie umiał określic.

- Wierz mi, to się rzadko zdarza.

- Pomogę ci.

- Z powodu pisarczyka? – zaśmiał się.

- Nie, z powodu tego, że każdy zasługuje na szczęście.

- Wiesz, że mamy niewiele czasu, prawda?

- O tak, ale ja dokładnie wiem, gdzie możemy ich znaleźć – uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Czy to ty wysyłałeś jej kwiaty?

- Kwiaty? Nie, to nie ja, ale nie zapominaj, że dostała również coś innego.

- Manuskrypty… - On tylko spojrzał przed siebie – Chyba dobrze ją znasz.

- Tropiłem ją miesiącami, więc wierz mi, zdołałem się paru rzeczy dowiedzieć.

- Opowiedz mi coś o sobie.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że skoro już ci tyle zdradziłem, to możesz mnie dalej ciągnąć za język? – Panna Black się roześmiała – Wykluczone, Nimfadoro.

Widząc jak jej włosy stają się czerwone, uśmiechnął się tylko z politowaniem.

- Na kogoś to działa? Twoja kolej, chciałbym się czegoś o tobie dowiedzieć, poza uczuciem do tego pożal się Merlinie Rabstana.

- Jak możesz tak o nim mówić?

- Normalnie. Przestań się tak oburzać i urozmaić mi drogę. Czy to nie jest przypadkiem to, co wysoko urodzone damy powinny robić? Zabawiać gościa rozmową? A w tym przypadku przyszłego męża?

Odwróciła się do niego i spojrzała mu pewnie w oczy.

- To jeszcze nie jest takie pewne, panie Snape.

Szli dalej, a Tonks powoli zaczynała się przy nim czuć bardziej komfortowo niż by chciała. Wtem zaskoczył ich Syriusz – wyraźnie pijany.

- A więc tu się skrywacie gołąbeczki? Ukradłeś mi władzę i narzeczoną – wycelował w niego palcem wskazującym.

- O ile dobrze pamiętam, byłeś na tyle nieudolny, że nie potrafiłeś sam tego zdobyć, więc odejdź i wytrzeźwiej gdzieś, bracie.

Jednak Black nie zamierzał tego zostawić, wyjął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęciem tnącym. Nie był jednak wystarczająco szybki. Severus okręcił się z Tonks w miejsc, chroniąc ich przed zaklęciem, a jednocześnie wysłał kolejne ku przeciwnikowi, sprawiając, że znikł.

- Gdzie go wysłałeś?

- Tam, skąd nie będzie nas więcej niepokoił – widząc jej przerażoną minę, dodał – Uspokój się, trafił do tej kobiety, z którą był w zmowie. Bellatrix, dobrze pamiętam?

- Ale skąd...

- Jestem spostrzegawczy to wszystko.

Ruszyli po schodach, nie dotarli nawet do połowy, gdy Tonks się potknęła. Szybki refleks mężczyzny uchronił ją przed podłogą.

- No proszę, pewna poprawa. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Księżyc wpadał przez okno, oświetlając jej twarz. Przyjemny zapach doszedł jej nosa, a on pochylił się lekko i niemal niezauważalnie musnął jej wargi. Potem szybko ją puścił i wyprostował się, podejmując wędrówkę.

- Przepraszam, usłyszała od jego pleców. Nie wiem, co mnie napadło.

Tonks spojrzała na niego i porównała dwa obrazy znajdujące się w jej głowie. W momencie, w którym się odwrócił podjęła decyzję.

- Idziesz?

Podeszła do niego szybko i wspięła się na palce, całując namiętnie. Nie wiedziała, co nią kieruje, za to wiedziała jedno. Nigdy nie czuła czegoś takiego w pobliżu Rabstana. Zastanawiała się skąd ta zmiana i najdziwniejszym faktem było to, że ją to nie obchodziło. Zdziwiła się, gdy przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie i oddał z równą pasją pocałunek.

Następnego dnia odbyło się huczne wesele, a ona nigdy nie dowiedziała się, że w chwili gdy dokonała wyboru, zrobiła to tak naprawdę za nich oboje. Severus był bardzo honorowym mężczyzną, ale gdy patrzył na to z perspektywy czasu, stwierdził, że w pierwszej chwili, w której ją zobaczył, zauroczyła go i zniewoliła jego serce. Rabstan z Hermioną zostali chrzestnymi ich pierwszej latorośli.

Co do Syriusza, dalej próbował im zaszkodzić, nigdy jednak nie udało mu się zaskoczyć Severusa. Bellatrix z Rudolfusem pojechali na długie wakacje, z których do tej pory nie wrócili, a Gilderoy przerzucił się na zawód nadwornego kronikarza, od czasu do czasu pomagając bliźniakom Weasleyom przy ich eksperymentach. Posadę alchemika przejął Snape i wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie. No może poza Remusem, który wciąż uporczywie potrzebował kobiecej ręki w domu, ale w końcu wyszukali mu odpowiednią gospodynię, więc i on zaznał trochę szczęścia.

THE END


End file.
